


Web of Lies

by Queen_Kat0



Category: Dipper Pines x Bill Cipher - Fandom, Gravity Falls, billdip - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kat0/pseuds/Queen_Kat0
Summary: Mabel and Dipper are back in school, 4 years after they defeated the inter-dimensional demon known as Bill Cipher. They're about 3 months into their 11th year of school, trying to adjust back into normal school life. Ever since they left Gravity Falls, they've had trouble fitting in with the other kids. After being slightly traumatized by Bill, they had trouble fitting in with normal life, since nothing remotely interesting ever happens in Piedmont, California. But now Dipper kinda sorta has a girlfriend, and Mabel is, of course, crushing on all the guys in her math class. The Mystery Twins are finally starting to revert back into... Normal Twins? Right when they think all is going well, a certain someone(s) drop in for a little visit, and the Pines are thrown back into the craziness of their childhood.(NOT FINISHED PRODUCT)





	1. Chapter 1

**_FLASHBACK_ **

I slammed the door so loud I felt it shake the house. I flung myself onto my bed and started to cry. _“I can’t believe this! They’re not letting us go back to Gravity Falls! This is so stupid! They know how much we love it. They can’t forbid us from going back!”_ I thought. When I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and towards the door, I quickly sat up, dried my tears and picked up the nearest book I could find. I had barely cracked it open when Dipper walked in. He looked at me with confusion.

“Mabel, why are you reading that?” he asked me, and I looked at the cover. It was Grunkle Ford’s 3rd journal, the one Dipper had remade, along with 1 and 2, after it and the others were destroyed. I gasped and threw it onto his bed, which was across the room.

“I- well, umm… I uh, you see…” I trailed off, on the verge of tears. Dipper read the look on my face and immediately came over to me. I started crying, and he hugged me. 

“Shhh, it’ll be ok, Mabel. I promise.” He said, which made me sob even harder.

“N-No it won’t! We’re never a-allowed to go back and, and…” I stopped, not being able to finish what I wanted to say. But Dipper understood, since we were twins and could basically read each other’s minds.

“But don’t worry. We just turned 13 two weeks ago. Before we know it, we’ll be 16 and we’ll be able to drive there ourselves. Then Mom and Dad can’t stop us,” Dipper said. “So for the next three years, all we have to do is remember. We’ll never forget…”  


**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **

****

4 Years Later…

 

**_Mabel’s P.O.V._ **

“Mabel, hurry up! I can’t be late today! We have our Physics assessment today, and if I’m late again, Mr. Birch will hang me!” Dipper said, shaking my shoulder. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

“Chill, Dip. I’ll make it in time. Trust me.” I grinned and tightened my fingers on the steering wheel. I looked at Dipper, and he turned, saw the look on my face, and realized his mistake.

“No, wait Mabel. You don’t- AHHHHG!” He began to say, being cut off by the sudden roar of the engine. I glanced over, and giggled at him. Dipper had a terrified look on his face, and he was pressed against the seat. I laughed and sped up even more, reaching 85 MPH as we sped along the highway. I didn’t slow down until they reached Exit A2, which goes to our school. I slowly pulled into our assigned parking space, #618. Dipper took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

“Mabel, never do that again.” he said. I laughed and pointed at the clock.

“At least you’re not late! Here, don’t forget this!” I said, handing him a cup of coffee. “Just how you want it! Lots of milk, no sugar! And for me…” I picked up my bedazzled, sparkly pink thermos that said _“MABEL”_ in bright blue glitter glue. “ _Lots_ of sugar, and cream!” I said, hopping out of the car. I closed the door and set down my thermos on top of the car. I opened the back door, pulled out our book bags from the back seat and threw Dipper his leather satchel.

“Here you go, dork.” I giggled, and Dipper huffed and rolled his eyes. I slung my own backpack on as Dipper fumbled around for something in his bag. He slipped on his nerdy glasses. “Oh, wait!” I said, hurrying around the car. I turned him towards me and looked him over.

“God, Dip. You need serious help if you’re ever going to woo over that girl, what’s her name? Emilie? I don’t get what you see in her, maybe her hair. You’ve always seemed to have a thing for redheads…” I said, and Dipper flushed bright red.

“Ahg, Mabel. I don’t have a – well, no I- Oh never mind!” he cried, exasperated. I giggled and straightened his collar.

“I’ve told you many times. It’s pointless to argue with me. You always get tired! Ugh, do you have to wear this?” I tugged at his earlobe and he flinched.

“Mabel, it’s fine! It’s called an ear piercing. You’ve had them for years, and it hasn’t been a problem. I figured I may as well get one.” He said, running his hand through his messy hair. I sighed and reached into his bag, pulling out a beanie. He looked at it, then back at me.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Yes!”

“No!”

“ _Yes!”_

“Ugh, fine!” he groaned, yanking it out of my hand, and slamming it on his head. “Satisfied?” he said, and I shrugged.

“Yes. Oh wait…” I fixed it a bit and he batted me away.

“ _Mabel!_ It’s fine.” He said, holding my wrists.

“Dippy, just _one_ more thing! I promise!” I made my puppy eyes at him and he sighed.

“Fine…” He let go of my wrists, and I pushed his glasses up to sit properly on his face.

“There you go! Yay!” I said, jumping up and down. Dipper sighed, and let out a small smile. Then his phone beeped.

“Shit! I’m gonna be late!  Bye, Mabel, love you. See you at lunch!” He said.

“Ok, bye!” I hugged him a quick goodbye before he sped away towards the North Wing Entrance. I sighed. _“I don’t get it with him. I mean, I’m happy he has such a fascination with science, but where does he get it from? No one in our entire known family has ever done anything relatively close to being science-y. Well, Dad is a computer engineer… Oh well!”_ I thought, confused with Dipper’s dedication and hard work he puts into science. I check the time on my phone, and panicked.

“Crap, it’s 7:54! I gotta run!” I cried, grabbing my thermos and bolting to towards the West Wing Entrance.

 

 

**_???’s P.O.V._ **

I watched Mabel walk towards us, her thermos sparkling in the morning light. I grumbled and shielded my face as she walked by the car. Since the windows were tinted, she couldn’t see us inside. But I had to be sure.

“Always take precautions…” I muttered, and the figure sitting next to me turned.

“What?” he asked, and I scoffed.

“Nothing, you dork. Now come on.” I stepped out of the car, into the bright light. I flinched slightly, but steadied myself. I grabbed my brother’s shoulder and squeezed him against me. I heard him make a noise of discontempt, and I looked at him. “Let’s get reunited with our little “Mystery Twins”, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this whole story is not my final works, so keep checking because i'm going to be constantly changing it


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Dipper’s POV  
I raced into the classroom, and slid right into my seat as Mr. Birch walked in. I felt someone tap me on the back, and I turned around to see Emilie Cloves, the redhead whom I might have a shot with.  
“That was close. Why’re you so late?” she asked, and I chuckled awkwardly.  
“Oh, you know, ummm- I uh...” I stammered, but Mr. Birch started class, and I was spared the embarrassing moment. I pulled out my notebook, and started taking the notes posted on the board. I heard Emilie chuckle and I let out a small sigh. “Well, at least she thought it was funny. Right? Or is she laughing at me? Oh no, what if she is?!? What if-” I was thinking, but got cut off by the door opening. The door usually never opens during class, so this was a rare occurrence. Mr. Birch walked out, and the whole class strained their necks to see what was going on. A few minutes later, Mr. Birch walked back in, followed by a male student. He was tall, and walked with some sort of "dignified, royal" walk. He had longish blonde hair that fell over his right eye. The right side of his head was shaved, and dyed black. He wore a white dress shirt, and a yellow sweater with a small triangle emblazoned on the collar. He wore dark blue jeans and yellow Converse. I looked at them closely, and realized there was some sort of writing, or drawing, or something on them. He carried a bag that looked similar to mine, but had gold writing on it that said, “Reality is an Illusion!” But the main difference was the inside seemed nicely organized, whereas mine looked like the science section of a library exploded.  
“Class, we’re getting a new edition to our class. This is…” he looked at the boy uncertainly, and the new kid grinned, and stepped forward.  
“Hello everyone. My name is Bill. Bill Cipher. It’s a pleasure meet you all.” He said, and looked around the class. I froze. I knew that voice. I’d heard it somewhere; I just can’t recall. And the name, it seems so familiar, like someone I’d once known. But when he looked me dead in the eye, his smile dropped. His eye seemed to glow slightly and I felt a chill run down my spine. I shook my head. “Dipper, calm down. You’re overreacting. It’s probably from some book or something…” I told myself. Mr. Birch cleared his throat and began speaking again.  
“Well, welcome to our class, Mr. Cipher. You can sit…” He looked around the room, and I realized I has an empty seat to the left of me. I looked down at my book, trying not to make eye contact. “Oh boy, not me, not me, not-”  
“Mr. Pines! You seem to have a spare seat! Mr. Cipher, you’re in the back, to the right, next to Dipper.” Mr. Birch said, and I gave him a strained smile. That's when I noticed something weird. When Mr. Birch had said my name, Bill had given me a look. Like he knew me from somewhere. But not in a friendly way. It was more of a “Oh-my-god-it’s-you. You-little-shit-I’m-gonna-rip-your-head-off-and-destroy-your-very-existence” type of look. He made his way up the aisle, and I quickly busied myself with taking out my binder crammed full of papers. I pulled them out of my bag quickly, and scrambled with them. Bill calmly sat down next to me and neatly took out his binder. I gave him a side glance and he looked over at me. I quickly looked away and nervously fidgeted with my collar. I heard him chuckle and I flushed. I turned to say something but then Mr. Birch started talking, and I had to turn back.  
“Ok, since we have a test tomorrow, today is a review day. Mr. Pines, you help Mr. Cipher get integrated into our class.” He said, giving me the stink eye. I nodded quickly, dreading how this day would play out. But I swallowed my fear and turned to face Bill. To my surprise, he was facing me, giving me a friendly smile, the polar opposite of before.  
“Um, Hi…?” I said, uncertainly, and he smirked at me.  
“Well, well, well, aren’t you quite the socialite?” he said, looking me over. I rubbed my temples. “Oh boy, I can feel that this is going to be a long day…” I thought. Bill offered his hand to me.  
“I’m Bill Cipher, and it’s nice to meet you, Dipper Pines. That’s what Mr. Birch called you, right?” he asked, and the way he said my name sent me into a whirling spiral, hazy memories, and a rush of emotions I hadn’t felt in years. I closed my eyes for a moment, and shook my head to clear it.  
“Um, yes. I’m Dipper.” I shook his hand, and he grinned at me.  
“Dipper. That’s your real name, huh?" I shook my head and looked at the ground, embarassed. "Well, I’m gonna call you Pine Tree, how’s that?” he said, and I shrugged.  
“Uh, yeah that’s fine.” I said, wondering how and why this complete stranger had triggered some feeling of déjà vu. Then Bill clapped his hands and rubbed them together.  
“So, what’ve we been learning?” he asked. I slid closer to him, and opened my half-exploded binder. When he saw it, he started laughing. I flushed and pulled out the study guide we had been given a few days ago.  
“Oh, shut up. I tend to be a little disorganized at times.” I said, and Bill nudged me with his elbow.  
“Man, you got that right, Pine Tree!” he said, and I gritted my teeth. Bill seemed to sense my feeling of anger, because he righted himself and stopped laughing.  
“So, tell me about this ‘Erwin Schrödinger’ and multiverse theory.” He said, and, this being my favorite topic, I eagerly started explaining everything I knew about it. By the time I had finished explaining, we were both laughing and making nerdy jokes. Then the bell rang, and we walked out together.  
“Hey, um, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me at lunch? I asked suddenly, and Bill looked at me in surprise.  
“You? The super smart, ever dorky Pine Tree, wants to eat lunch with me? Well, sir, I am truly honored.” He said sarcastically, and I rolled my eyes.  
“Ha-ha, very funny. But dude, I’m serious.” I said, and Bill shrugged.  
“Sure, why not? Oh, can my brother sit with us? We’re twins, and, well, he’s the kind of weird, Mr. No-Social Life, shy kind of guy.” He said, and I nodded.  
“Yeah, that's fine.” I said, and Bill smirked at me.  
“Thank. See ya later, Pine Tree!” he called as he walked away. I let out a small laugh and started walking towards my next class.  
“Yo, Dipper! Wait up!” I heard a voice call out, and I turned. Emilie ran up behind me. “Dude, let’s walk to out classes together. They’re next to each other, so I figured it would be nice.” She said. I frowned.  
“Nice for what?” I asked, and she gave me a flirtatious smile. My heart started racing. In the morning winter light, she looked like some kind of goddess. Her hair was up in a messy bun, but looked perfect nonetheless. She wore a Steven Universe t-shirt, and a “I LOVE NEW YORK” sweatshirt over top. Her jeans were ripped and acid-stained, but they still looked amazing on her. And her white Converse were covered in graffiti she had done herself, since she was such an amazing artist. The silver heart necklace around her neck glittered, and it gave such a wonderful contrast to her big, green eyes, which were hidden behind her large, rectangular glasses.  
“So we can talk a little bit.” She said, running her fingers down my arm. I got chills, and she giggled. “You wanna meet up after school? I have something really cool to show you.” She said, and I, the suavest man in the world who is amazing at talking to girls, just nodded my head. She laughed.  
“See you later Dipper.” She said, walking into her class. I sighed and watched her walk away. It took all my strength not to jump in the air and scream, “WOOHOO!!!” in joy because I had maybe, finally, possibly gotten a girl to talk to me. I walked into class, grinning like an idiot on drugs. “Ok, I was wrong. This day couldn’t possibly get any better!” I thought ecstatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. i made it extra long so i hope it was good!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> shoutout to feli and Honourableknight for your love and support
> 
> Honourableknight: you were sooo close with your guesses, so i'll give it to you!  
> feli: thank you soooooooo much for all the support! i love writing chapters for all of you guys!!!
> 
> let me know your opinions on the characters! (Emilie , Bill, etc.)
> 
> and just a warning: the next chapter gets better!!!! [I HOPE.....]
> 
> Peace out for tonight! =(^t^)=

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is basically just a trash fic i wrote bcuz im so frikin bored. this is also on my wattpad (Queen_Kat02) under the same title
> 
>  (i didn' feel like being creative, so i shipped Mabel Pines with Will)
> 
>  
> 
> yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
> so anyway hope you enjoy
> 
> there are going to be more chapters btw
> 
> comment below on who you think the mysterious characters are


End file.
